La face cachée des dieux
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Alors qu'elle savourait une petite pause dans ses aventures   qui a dit : mésaventures ?  , Saori reçoit un appel mystérieux appel du Sanctuaire qui l'incite à rentrer au plus vite ...
1. Chapter 1

Saori aimait particulièrement cette heure-ci pour aller galoper dans les bois. A huit heures du matin, Seiya dormait encore – il ne fallait pas espérer le voir émerger de sa chambre avant dix heures , et de toute façon , il ne l'aurait pas accompagnée, paniqué qu'il était à la seule idée de monter sur le dos d'un cheval, aussi placide soit-il. Hyoga était reparti pour la Sibérie la veille quant à Shiryu, il avait fait savoir qu'il comptait rester quelques jours de plus aux Cinq Pics, afin de donner un coup de main aux villageois pour la récolte du riz qui s'annonçait toute proche.

Excellente cavalière depuis son enfance, elle avait donc choisi une monture un peu vive, et avait dès son départ de la résidence forcé l'allure pour s'éloigner au maximum du brouhaha de la ville et trouver dans les allées désertes un peu de paix et de sérénité.

Arrivée près d'une cascade, elle démonta, et attacha sa jument à une branche près de la rivière, afin que celle-ci puisse s'abreuver.

L'endroit était paisible à souhait. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de ne pas demander à Seiya de l'accompagner. Elle avait beau l'aimer, au sens le plus passionné du terme, elle aimait de temps à autre se retrouver seule pour réfléchir.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait deviné comme une gêne entre elle et ses chevaliers de bronze. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait définir, mais qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'attribuer à la différence de sexe, ou tout simplement au fait qu'ils étaient de simples humains, et elle rien de moins qu'une déesse, même réincarnée . Elle ne se sentait pas le droit , par exemple, de s'intéresser à des sujets aussi futiles que le dernier film sorti au cinéma , ou la dernière console de jeu sur le marché. Et Seiya et les autres, eux, quand ils ne combattaient pas pour sauver la planète, avaient la vie de tous les jeunes de leur âge. Elle, partagée entre ses obligations de déesse et son statut de femme d'affaires , n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher, et étalant ses longues jambes bottées devant elle, se laissa aller en arrière . Position inconcevable dans un salon mondain ! Elle se mit à rire : Dieux, qu'on était bien ici , perdu dans la verdure, sans personne pour vous juger !

Elle resta un long moment ainsi, bercée par le chant des oiseaux au dessus d'elle et par le balancement des feuillages caressés par la brise. Et elle y serait restée bien plus longtemps encore, si un petit objet dans sa poche ne s'était soudain manifesté .

- Oh, non, Tatsumi !

A contrecoeur, elle extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche et pressa la touche d'appel.

- Oui ?

La voix de son majordome, à l'autre bout, semblait nerveuse. En parfait homme du monde, il s'excusa de quinze manières différentes et lui résuma en deux mots les raisons de son appel.

- Bien. Faites préparer mon avion pour la Grèce, je pars dès que possible. Et ne dites rien à Seiya et ses compagnons, surtout.

Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche, l'air soucieux, et retourna à sa monture, qui broutait paisiblement à quelques pas d'elle.

- Allez, viens, ma belle , on rentre.

**A suivre ...**

**Oui, je sais, une fic de plus en plan ! Sauf que celle-là est déjà entièrement écrite ( il y a 11 chapitres ) , vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre trop longtemps la fin ... et pendant ce temps-là, je vous finis Grandeur et Déchéance ! Je vous gâte trop ... ( soupirs ). Si vous aimez, laissez-moi des reviews, ça serait sympa ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Le vol de Tokyo à Athènes parut interminable à Saori. D'une part parce que, contrairement à d'habitude où elle voyageait avec Tatsumi ou les chevaliers de bronze, cette fois elle était seule – elle avait préféré demander à son majordome de rester à Tokyo – et d'autre part car elle s'inquiétait.

En effet, elle ne savait _absolument pas_ pourquoi elle devait se rendre au Sanctuaire sans délai. Tatsumi lui avait dit qu'il avait parlé à Mu, mais celui-ci n'était pas entré dans les détails. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas, et ça n'en était que plus étrange. Ce n'était pas la façon de faire habituelle du chevalier du Bélier et la princesse fut soulagée lorsque le pilote du jet lui annonça qu'ils atterriraient à Athènes dans plusieurs minutes.

Une autre surprise l'attendait au Sanctuaire . Elle avait pensé trouver le Sanctuaire, sinon sens dessus-dessous, du moins passablement agité . Pas du tout ! Tout semblait parfaitement calme, et plusieurs gardes ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant le jet se poser sur l'esplanade principale. Visiblement , ils n'avaient pas été informés de sa visite et improvisèrent à la hâte ( et dans le plus grand désordre ) une haie d'honneur pour leur déesse.

Pas de chevalier d'or non plus pour l'accueillir. Etrange, décidément !

Saori commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, et à croire à un malentendu quand elle vit la haute silhouette du chevalier du Bélier se diriger vers elle. A ses côtés se trouvait Kiki, son apprenti, visiblement ravi de la voir leur rendre visite.

- Majesté !

- Bonjour, Kiki. Dis-moi, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Bonjour, Mu !

Le chevalier du Bélier s'inclina profondément devant sa déesse.

- Majesté, quelle heureuse surprise ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus de votre visite ? Nous aurions pu vous accueillir plus conformément selon votre rang …

Surprise ? Pourquoi donc était-il surpris puisque c'était lui-même qui lui avait demandé de venir ? A quoi donc jouait-il ? Ou bien la présence de Kiki l'empêchait-il de dire de quoi il retournait ?

Elle décida donc de jouer le jeu, en attendant de pouvoir avoir un tête-à-tête avec Mu et d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Je suis désolée de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste j'étais à Athènes pour un important contrat avec Julian Solo, et je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de ne pas faire un saut par ici pour y passer quelque temps …

- Vous êtes évidemment la bienvenue !, répondit Mu avec entrain .

Rien dans son attitude ne laissait entrevoir le moindre souci. Ou bien c'était un redoutable acteur, ou alors il y avait vraiment un malentendu quelque part !

- Je crains toutefois que vos appartements ne soient pas prêts, enchaîna-t'il . Si toutefois vous voulez bien m'accompagner …

Mu lui offrit son bras, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux, Kiki sur leurs talons, vers le Palais. Ils ne croisèrent aucun chevalier en route. Tous devaient être en train d'assister aux entraînements de leurs protégés respectifs.

- Souhaitez-vous réunir les chevaliers d'or pour un conseil extraordinaire demain ?, lui demanda Mu.

- Avec plaisir, acquiesça Saori.

- Je dois toutefois vous informer que plusieurs d'entre eux sont absents. Aldébaran est parti pour quelques jours voir des amis au Brésil, et Shaka s'est retiré en Inde pour méditer.

- Cela ne fait rien, ce sera une réunion informelle, de toute façon.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser maintenant . Je reste évidemment à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- C'est très gentil à toi, Mu. Merci pour tout.

Il s'inclina et se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui menait aux douze temples . Kiki avait déjà disparu. Juste avant de franchir le seuil , le chevalier du Bélier se retourna, et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Soyez ici à minuit, Majesté. Je viendrai vous chercher.

Et il disparut à son tour, la laissant à ses interrogations.

Il était à l'heure pile. La flamme des Poissons était en train d'agoniser sur le cadran de la grande horloge du Sanctuaire, lorsque Saori perçut un bruit infime derrière elle.

C'était Mu. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas son armure, mais sa tenue tibétaine traditionnelle.

- Mettez cela, je vous prie. Et suivez-moi. Pas un bruit, surtout.

Il lui tendit quelque chose de sombre. Une cape . Lui-même en revêtit une qu'il avait roulée sous son bras.

Saori s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Elle connaissait Mu, et savait pouvoir lui faire une confiance aveugle.

Suivant son exemple, elle rabattit sur sa tête le capuchon qui dissimulait ses traits aux regards d'un maigre croissant de lune, puis ils plongèrent dans la nuit .

**A suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

De jour, il était facile de se perdre dans le Sanctuaire, dédale sans fin d'escaliers, de sentes escarpées et de passages discrets. De nuit, sans autre point de repère que la grande horloge, se diriger était impossible, et Saori eut tôt fait d'être totalement désorientée.

De plus, progresser au milieu des rochers n'était pas aisé dans la quasi-obscurité qui les enveloppait. Mu, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, avait délibérément choisi de ne pas prendre l'escalier principal mais un chemin dérobé. Tout ce qu'elle savait , c'était qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bas du Domaine Sacré. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Palais, ils n'avaient cessé de descendre, et à présent, jugea-t-elle, ils devaient probablement se trouver quelque part entre la Maison du Verseau, inoccupée depuis la mort de Camus, et celle du Capricorne, vide elle aussi.

- Où allons-nous ?, chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Mu.

Celui-ci stoppa brusquement sa progression et dans son élan elle faillit le heurter.

- Chut, pas un bruit !, murmura-t-il, tout près de son oreille.

Craignait-il les gardes ? Mais pourquoi un chevalier d'or aurait-il tenté de dissimuler sa présence ?Ou lui avait-il demandé de l'accompagner pour lui montrer les failles qui pouvaient exister dans la sécurité du Domaine Sacré ? De fait, ils n' avaient croisé aucune patrouille. Pas même un garde isolé !

- Décidément, on entre dans ce Sanctuaire comme dans un moulin apparemment, pensa-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète.

Ils poursuivirent pendant quelques minutes encore leur chemin dans la nuit. Dans les passages difficiles, toujours galant que ce soit envers sa déesse ou envers la plus humble femme du village, le chevalier du Bélier aidait Saori à franchir les obstacles en la tenant par le bras. Soudain, l'horizon, jusqu'ici rendu invisible par les rochers et la végétation, se libéra, et le ciel étoilé envahit l'espace. Ils venaient de déboucher sur une large esplanade. Sur le fond sombre du ciel, une masse se dessinait. Un Temple. Elle reconnut la forme à la fois massive et imposante de celui de la Vierge .

- Venez, lui souffla Mu.

- Mais Shaka est absent , alors pourqu…

Elle s'interrompit : le chevalier du Bélier avait déjà disparu, avalé par les profondeurs obscures du Temple. Intriguée et malgré elle un peu inquiète, elle s'élança derrière lui.

A l'intérieur, tout semblait calme. Pas de bruit, pas de lumière. Mu la guida dans le noir. Dans le silence, le bruit de leurs pas résonnait étrangement. Que venaient-ils donc faire ici puisque Shaka se trouvait en Inde ?

Mu frappa du bout des ongles sur quelque chose, et une porte s'ouvrit, perçant le noir d'une lumière douce. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années apparut, visiblement au courant de leur venue car aucun signe de surprise ne se lut sur son visage.

- Entrez, chuchota-t-elle.

- Du changement ?, demanda Mu .

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Non, pas encore.

Mu se retourna vers Saori.

- Majesté, vous souvenez-vous de Chryséis, mon assistance au dispensaire du Sanctuaire ?

La jeune fille fit une génuflexion. Saori lui répondit par un large sourire. Oui, elle se souvenait d'elle. Elle l'avait vue plusieurs fois au centre médical que Mu avait installé avec son aide pour les villageois de Rodorio, où elle le secondait , voire le remplaçait quand ses devoirs de chevalier d'or l'appelaient au Tibet.

- Venez, Majesté.

Suivant son exemple, elle abandonna sa cape sur un fauteuil et le suivit dans une petite pièce à côté.

Elle n'était jamais entrée dans les quartiers privés du Temple de la Vierge – ni d'aucun autre Temple du Sanctuaire d'ailleurs, mais elle ne fut pas surprise par l'austérité des lieux. Digne réincarnation de Bouddha, Shaka vivait en ascète. Et ce qui était sa chambre était dépouillé au possible. Contre le mur, un bureau de bois brut avec quelques livres et une chaise. Et sur le seul autre meuble – encore que le mot semblât bien disproportionné pour qualifier la simple paillasse posée à même le sol – sur cette paillasse donc gisait Shaka.

Saori eut un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant la splendide chevelure dorée du chevalier de la Vierge qui serpentait sur le drap qui le recouvrait. Il était allongé sur le flanc, recroquevillé dans la position fœtale, et elle ne pouvait donc voir son visage caché par les longues mèches blondes. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la forme inerte, et balaya d'un geste délicat les franges que la fièvre collait sur ses tempes et son front.

- Oh, Mu, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**A suivre ...**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai écrit cette fic il y a pas mal de temps, et dedans figure un personnage que ceux d'entre vous qui suivent ma série Grandeur et Déchéance connaissent déjà : Chryséis, l'assistante de Mu. <em>

_Si vous avez aimé, svp reviewez , et si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi ! Prochain chapitre le week-end prochain normalement ! _


	4. Chapter 4

- Pas ici, sortons, intima Mu.

En disant cela, il jeta un regard de travers en direction de Shaka. Visiblement, ce n'était pas Chryséis qu'il souhaitait mettre à l'écart de leur conversation mais celui qui en était le sujet.

Ils passèrent tous deux dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Je vous demande pardon pour tout ce mystère, mais c'était nécessaire pour préserver Shaka, commença-t-il.

- Je comprends. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que les autres chevaliers d'or , ni qui que ce soit dans le Sanctuaire d'ailleurs, connaisse son état, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

Mu eut un petit sourire entendu.

- Shaka est redoutable quand il s'agit de dissimuler. Je dois bien avouer que je n'avais rien deviné. Sans un concours de circonstances, ça aurait pu tourner très mal …

Saori fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien , commençons par le début si vous le voulez bien. Il y a une semaine de cela, il y avait une réunion générale des chevaliers d'or ici . Elle aurait dû avoir lieu ces jours-ci, mais Aldébaran devait aller au Brésil, si bien que j'ai décidé de l'avancer un peu … Je ne vous raconterai pas en détail notre réunion puisque cela n'a aucune importance dans cette affaire. Vous savez comme moi que Shaka n'est pas du genre à monopoliser la parole dans ce genre de situation, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait absent, comme si quelque chose le préoccupait. Alors, après avoir levé la séance, je l'ai pris à l'écart et lui ai demandé si tout allait bien.

- Tel que je le connais, il a dû te répondre que oui. Se ferait-il découper en petits morceaux qu'il dirait encore que tout va pour le mieux.

- Exactement. Je l'ai donc laissé partir, en lui demandant si je pouvais venir le voir le lendemain matin. J'avais trouvé à Jamir un vieux parchemin écrit dans ce qui me semblait être du sanskrit, et je voulais savoir s'il pouvait le déchiffrer pour moi. Comme convenu je m'y suis donc rendu le matin suivant, et j'ai été surpris de ne pas le trouver occupé à méditer quelque part dans son Temple. Il y est d'ordinaire tôt le matin. Comme il n'était pas non plus dans le jardin derrière le Temple, j'ai trouvé ça étrange, mais je me suis dit qu'après tout il était peut-être sorti. Je suis donc rentré chez moi avec mon parchemin sous le bras mais quand je suis revenu à midi, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de lui. Shaka tient toujours parole, et j'ai commencé à être vraiment inquiet. J'ai donc pris la liberté de rentrer dans ses appartements, pour voir s'il n'avait pas laissé un mot à mon intention.

- Et tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, évanoui sur le sol de sa chambre ! Il se tordait de fièvre. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne portait aucune trace de coups ou de blessures causés par une attaque, je l'ai donc soulevé et déposé sur son lit. Aussitôt je me suis téléporté au dispensaire, où j'ai croisé Chryséis. J'ai dû le placer sous perfusion. Il délirait et ne voulait pas se laisser faire, j'ai donc été contraint de lui injecter un calmant. Je n'aime pas agir contre la volonté d'un patient , mais je n'avais guère le choix, s'excusa-t-il.

- Oh, Dieux du Ciel, murmura Saori, qui avait pâli au fur et à mesure que Mu parlait. Crois-tu que son état soit grave ?

- Non , rassurez-vous, il sera vite sur pieds. Pour l'instant il se repose. La fièvre ne devrait pas tarder à tomber avec la perfusion, mais je le garde sous sédatifs. Shaka n'est pas le patient le plus facile à soigner qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir.

- Et sais-tu ce qui a causé cela ?

- Oh oui, je le sais, hélas. Et je m'en veux de n'avoir rien remarqué plus tôt, croyez-moi. On aurait peut-être pu éviter d'en arriver là ! Suivez-moi.

Ils retournèrent auprès de Shaka , que veillait toujours Chryséis, tel un ange gardien. Mu souleva délicatement le drap qui couvrait son dos. Saori eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Le dos de Shaka était zébré de longues traces violacées, pour certaines à demi-effacées, d'autres bien visibles. Tout autour, la peau semblait enflée et chaude. Une infection.

- J'ai dû rouvrir certaines de ces plaies pendant qu'il était sous calmants, puis les nettoyer. Elles étaient pleines de pus. Avec la chaleur humide que nous avons eue ces jours-ci, la moindre blessure s'infecte très rapidement.

- Mais qui est-ce qui a infligé ces blessures à Shaka ?, s'exclama Saori, partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'indignation.

La réponse de Mu la laissa sans voix.

**A suivre ... **


	5. Chapter 5

Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard que Saori émergea de la stupeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée la réponse de Mu.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?, hasarda-t-elle, puis , réalisant ce que sa phrase pouvait avoir de vexant pour le chevalier du Bélier, elle rectifia :

- Je veux dire … y-a-t-il une possibilité, même infime, que tu aies mal interprété ces blessures ? Qu'elles aient été causées par autre chose, je ne sais pas …

- J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, croyez-moi. Mais ce sont bien les traces de ses propres ongles que vous avez vues sur son dos. Shaka s'auto-mutile, c'est une certitude. Certaines des blessures qu'il s'est infligées remontent à plusieurs semaines, si j'en juge par l'état de leur cicatrisation.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, balbutia Saori . Jamais je n'aurais deviné … surtout Shaka.

- C'est précisément là le problème : deviner. Mais le premier pas vers la guérison est le diagnostic de la maladie, paraît-il. Soyons positifs : maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous allons peut-être pouvoir l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Saori se força à sourire. Mu avait raison !

-Mais comment ? Sais-tu pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée.

- Dis-moi ?

- Il y a quelques jours de cela, juste avant la convocation que j'ai distribuée pour le Grand Conseil, Milo, Aldébaran et moi nous sommes réunis pour décider de ce que nous allions faire pour l'anniversaire d'Aiolia. Nous en étions aux invitations quand j'ai proposé d'ajouter Shaka à la liste – visiblement il avait été oublié. Milo a répondu d'un ton agressif qu'on pouvait allègrement se passer de lui. Vous savez qu'entre lui et Shaka, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour, mais Milo s'est montré blessant – inutilement. Il a ajouté que le chevalier de la Vierge se moquait bien d'être invité par de simples chevaliers d'or, lui qui était de nature _divine _…..

- Il a dit ça ?

- Oui. Je n'approuve pas ce genre de langage, vous le savez bien. Mais chacun est libre de ses opinions, nous ne sommes pas en dictature, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr que de son côté Shaka soit plus tendre envers Milo, soit dit en passant . Mais en l'occurrence, le problème est que Shaka était dans le coin, et qu'il a tout entendu …

- Crois-tu qu'il ait pu en être blessé ?

- Pour une phrase dite en l'air, sur un mouvement d'humeur, je ne crois pas. Il n'en a d'ailleurs rien fait paraître. Mais ça pourrait bien être la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! De par son statut de réincarnation ou de par son caractère , Shaka est quelqu'un qui ne se lie pas avec les autres. Il ne se mêle pas aux autres chevaliers d'or, encore moins aux villageois. Toutes ses journées ici, il les passe dans son Temple à méditer. Je crois qu'il en souffre… Peut-être ne le sait-il pas vraiment lui-même. Il est malheureux, et c'est comme ça qu'il l'extériorise.

- En se mutilant ?

- C'est peut-être la seule forme d'expression dont il soit capable.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de venir, je me trompe ?

Mu hocha la tête .

- J'ai pensé que vous étiez la seule personne capable de le comprendre. Vous êtes comme lui , n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer .

Saori baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.

**A suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

- Non, non , pas question !

Mu secoua la tête avec véhémence, une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Mais, Majesté , vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Si jamais ça se sait, le scandale ….

Saori sourit. Pour sûr, ce serait un scandale. Un ENORME scandale, même. Du genre à faire grincer des dents jusqu'à sa prochaine réincarnation !

- Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

Mu ouvrit la bouche, et après quelques secondes passées à réfléchir en vain, soupira.

- Non.

Ah , les femmes, pensa-t-il . Déesses ou pas, elles voulaient toujours avoir le dernier mot ! Mais il fallait reconnaître que la princesse Saori avait eu – si on mettait de côté les éventuelles mais désastreuses conséquences – une idée de génie. Jamais, au grand jamais, on n'irait chercher Shaka _là-bas_ . Et comme elle lui avait fait si bien remarquer, il ne pourrait pas soigner éternellement le chevalier de la Vierge dans son Temple. Un jour ou l'autre, il y aurait fatalement quelqu'un qui remarquerait ses visites à un temple censé être vide , et il se voyait mal prétexter qu'il venait arroser les fleurs trois fois par jour, avec son assistante de surcroît !

- Ca ne va pas être facile d'entrer sans se faire repérer, il y a des gardes et des serviteurs partout à cette heure-ci. Et si je me téléporte, les chevaliers d'or le sauront.

Saori afficha un sourire encore plus grand.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée. Prêt ?

Mu ferma les yeux, soudain tout pâle. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu inventer. En tout cas, si son plan échouait et que quelqu'un découvrait le pot aux roses, la nouvelle ferait le tour du Sanctuaire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Aldébaran ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole, Kiki le renierait, et son maître Shion se retournerait dans sa tombe. Il se voyait déjà, pour dissimuler sa honte d'avoir été le complice d'une telle infamie, obligé de s'exiler pendant deux ou trois décennies à Jamir, à compulser son herbier et jouer au tarot avec ses gardiens fantômes. Belle perspective !

Soulevant Shaka, il la suivit avec le même enthousiasme que l'homme qui s'en va devant le peloton d'exécution.

Effectivement, comme Mu l'avait prédit, le personnel du Palais mettait à profit les dernières heures fraîches de la nuit pour vaquer à ses occupations. Ainsi, l'emploi du temps durant les après-midis étouffants de l'été grec s'en trouverait allégé et permettrait de sacrifier sans trop de remords à la sacro-sainte habitude de la sieste.

Saori et lui, sans compter Shaka qui, toujours sous l'effet du sédatif qu'il lui avait administré quelques heures plus tôt, était aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, n'eurent aucun mal à s'introduire dans les jardins qui entouraient le Palais. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que les choses se compliquèrent : pour atteindre leur objectif, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de suivre le couloir qui coupait le Palais dans toute sa longueur. Et avant celui-ci , seul accès sur les jardins, se trouvait un petit salon – brillamment éclairé et , surtout, rempli de monde. Par les baies largement ouvertes sur la nuit pour laisser pénétrer l'air frais leur parvenait le bruit de leurs voix.

Mu fronça un sourcil inexistant.

- Ca ne va pas être commode…, chuchota-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la princesse-déesse-chef de l'expédition eut un petit gloussement de rire.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Reste ici, et sois prêt quand je te ferai signe.

Et , d'un air superbement désinvolte, elle se releva de derrière le buisson qui leur servait de camouflage, et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la lumière. Mu faillit s'étouffer de stupeur.

- Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ? Oh , attent…

Trop tard. La princesse était trop éloignée pour l'entendre la prévenir de la servante qui l'avait vue.

- Majesté , que faites-vous dans les jardins à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? Etes-vous souffrante ?

La princesse ne parut pas surprise, et répondit d'une voix enjouée.

- Pas du tout. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause du décalage horaire : il est presque midi à Tokyo en ce moment ! Alors je suis sortie faire quelques pas. Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, euh …. Oui, très belle nuit, en effet, Majesté , balbutia la servante.

La princesse lui adressa un signe de tête de remerciement et Mu la vit entrer dans le salon, son interlocutrice derrière elle.

**A suivre ...**

Vous aimez ? Oui ? Non ? Allez, soyez sympas, laissez-moi des reviews ! Ca m'encourage pour la suite ...


	7. Chapter 7

Mu n'attendit pas bien longtemps, accroupi derrière son buisson, avec , gisant sur l'herbe à ses côtés, un Shaka roupillant de tout son soûl. Veinard ! Si encore il savait tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour lui ! Mais même pas …

- Monde ingrat …, marmonna-t-il.

Un cri strident l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. La voix de la princesse ! Il tendit le cou, inquiet, cherchant à voir ce qui se passait.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Un bruit de pas précipités près de lui le fit plonger à nouveau derrière son buisson. Apparemment, les gardes en faction avaient eux aussi entendu le cri et déboulaient de toute part, craignant une attaque. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers le salon. Des servantes y couraient en tout sens, l'air affolé.

Le cri reprit de plus belle, encore plus aigu que le précédent.

- Attrapez-la !

De quoi s'agissait-il donc ?

Mu abandonna Shaka et se rapprocha de l'entrée du salon, après s'être assuré que celui-ci était toujours trop groggy pour émettre le moindre bruit qui les aurait fait repérer, quoiqu'avec le désordre ambiant, ils auraient aisément pu traverser les jardins à dos d'éléphant sans attirer l'attention.

Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Jugez plutôt : la déesse Athéna elle-même, juchée sur un guéridon à trois pattes, en plein milieu de la pièce, l'air à demi-hystérique, les yeux exorbités et le bras tendu vers un coin du salon ! Et dans ledit coin, une masse informe de tabliers et d'armures, qui s'agitait en pure perte, l'un gênant l'autre, dans un beau brouhaha.

- Là !, hurla-t-elle à nouveau, elle est partie par là !

Elle pointa le doigt en direction de la porte qui donnait sur une autre pièce.

Du coup, toute la troupe, serviteurs comme gardes, abandonna le coin pour bondir vers la porte, se cognant les uns aux autres. Profitant de la confusion, Saori chercha des yeux Mu. Elle le vit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il comprit, bondit ramasser Shaka toujours vautré sur la pelouse, et se tint prêt à foncer.

Pendant ce temps, la princesse continuait à monter dans les aigus, affolant tout son monde.

- L'avez-vous ?

- Il n'y a aucune souris ici , Majesté, risqua un garde.

- Si, je l'ai vue ! Cherchez encore, par pitié, supplia-t-elle en se tordant de peur sur son guéridon. Cherchez tous !

Les deux ou trois servantes qui visiblement hésitaient encore à affronter le monstre à longue queue se le tinrent pour dit et se risquèrent à franchir la porte, laissant la voie libre au chevalier du Bélier.

Au signe de Saori, Mu ne fit qu'un bond en direction du couloir. Il était temps : deux secondes plus tard, une servante émergeait de la pièce voisine, apparemment mal à l'aise.

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé, Majesté.

La Majesté en question parut consentir à se calmer.

- Peut-être ai-je eu une hallucination à cause du décalage horaire, balbutia-t-elle. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger ?

- Aucun, Majesté.

Tout en se félicitant en elle-même d'être si bonne comédienne et d'avoir dupé tout le monde si facilement, elle entreprit de descendre de son perchoir improvisé. Seulement voilà : les guéridons à trois pieds sont par nature instables, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Si bien que lorsqu'elle se pencha, il bascula soudain vers l'avant, et la réincarnation de la toute-puissante et invincible déesse Athéna chut sans grâce aucune sur le sol de marbre.

Hurlement de douleur.

- Mon genou !

Toute la troupe lancée à la poursuite de l'invisible bestiole se déversa à nouveau dans le salon au secours de sa bien-aimée mais hystérique déesse. Mais Mu, lui, avait déjà trouvé refuge dans les profondeurs du Palais.

A suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

Le crime était donc consommé.

Mu regardait d'un air désabusé le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Un homme dans le lit de la déesse Athéna ! Et avec la complicité de la déesse elle-même ! Rien qu'à y penser la tête lui en tournait. Même s'il estimait Shaka, et si celui-ci n'avait aucune part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout allait à vau l'eau ces temps-ci au Sanctuaire. Une princesse-déesse-femme-d'affaires qui passait plus de temps à surveiller les courbes de la Bourse qu'à résider dans son Sanctuaire, laissé en viager à ses chevaliers d'or, lesquels, depuis la chute de Saga, ne manquaient pas de se tirer dans les pattes à qui mieux mieux, et pour en finir une garde à l'efficacité proche d'une passoire. Et maintenant, cerise sur cet indigeste gâteau, un Saorigate en puissance.

Bref, il avait la fâcheuse impression d'être assis sur une bombe à retardement.

Ah, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça du temps de son maître Shion !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées pessimistes par un vacarme dans le couloir. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur la tête. La voix de la Princesse. Et pas qu'elle ! A en juger par le tintamarre, elle devait être accompagnée d'une bonne demi-douzaine de servantes, tout aussi bruyantes.

Et, selon toute vraisemblance, le bruit se rapprochait.

- Oh, dieux du Ciel ….

Il n'eut que le temps de saisir Shaka, de le pousser sous le lit de la déesse sans aucun égard pour son dos martyrisé ( pas le temps de faire dans le détail !), de se jeter à terre et de se rouler à ses côtés. Un quart de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur une Saori cramoisie de fureur, portée par un garde non moins cramoisi – ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dans ses bras une déesse, surtout contre son consentement - et une ribambelle de servantes aussi agitées qu'inutiles.

- Posez-moi par terre !, hurla Saori , qui voyait son plan prendre une fâcheuse tournure.

- Vous n'y pensez pas, Majesté, votre genou …., glapit une voix féminine. Il faut bien le soigner, il saigne ! Lysimaque, va chercher le chevalier du Bélier, il doit être dans son Temple.

Sous le lit, Mu ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Non ! Posez-moi par terre, je vous dis ! Je ne suis pas en sucre , tout de même !

Le garde obtempéra, cette fois, et la déposa sur le lit. La servante revint à la charge.

- Mais, votre genou …. Il faut qu'il soit examiné.

- Bon , puisque vous y tenez vraiment, Chryséis peut s'en charger, non ? Inutile de déranger le chevalier du Bélier pour un simple éraflure.

- Bien, si vous le souhaitez …

Mu, sous le lit, poussa un ouf de soulagement. Pas pour longtemps : à côté de lui, Shaka ouvrit un œil vague et gémit faiblement .

- Il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?

Il le bâillonna de la paume de la main.

- Bouge un seul cil, toi, grommela-t-il tout bas, et je t'assomme …

Mais Shaka resta coi.

Au dessus d'eux, le troupeau de servantes était toujours aussi bruyant qu'une basse-cour. A croire qu'un genou de déesse écorché était une affaire d'état ! Elles ne consentirent à évacuer les lieux que lorsque Chryséis débarqua. En deux temps trois mouvements, celle-ci jeta tout le monde dehors, sans se soucier de leurs cris et objections.

- Ah, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, souffla-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Mais Saori ne l'écoutait pas. Dès le dernier garde dans le couloir, elle avait bondi de son lit pour se diriger vers le salon attenant.

- Mu !, appela-t-elle à mi-voix. Où es-tu ?

Chryséis la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le Chevalier du Bélier, ici, dans ses appartements privés ? Pourquoi pas dans son bain, pendant qu'elle y était ? C'était la tête qu'elle s'était cogné, ou le genou ?

Mu jaillit de sous le lit comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

-Ici, Majesté.

Chryséis fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière.

- Grands Dieux, Maître Mu, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je ne peux pas croire que…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et en même temps semblait très en colère.

- Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, avança-t-il d'un ton piteux.

- Où est-il ?, continua Saori, imperturbable.

Pour toute réponse, Mu se pencha, attrapa quelque chose sous le lit, et tira dessus. Une jambe blanche et fine apparut.

- Bon sang, râla Mu, il pèse plus lourd qu'un âne mort !

Il extirpa le reste du chevalier de la Vierge et le déposa sans grande douceur sur le lit. Chryséis le suivait d'un regard halluciné.

- Vous êtes encore nombreux, comme ça, sous ce lit ?

- Euh non , c'est tout pour l'instant, bafouilla Mu. Ouf, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, au mépris du protocole. Et dire qu'il va falloir refaire le chemin inverse pour ressortir Shaka d'ici … !

- Pourquoi ?, lâcha Saori benoîtement. On n'aura qu'à prendre le souterrain.

Mu serait tombé par terre s'il n'avait pas été déjà assis.

- Un souterrain ? Quel souterrain ?

Il se retint de ne pas se jeter au cou de sa patronne/déesse pour l'étrangler. Il existait un moyen tout bête d'entrer ici , et au lieu de ça elle les mettait – comme à son habitude – dans un guêpier incroyable ? Mais il y avait de quoi présenter son CV chez Hadès ou Poséidon !

Saori pouffa de rire.

Il comprit . Il n'y avait pas plus de souterrain que de beurre en branche.

… Et elle se moquait de lui en plus !

A suivre ...

Désolée pour ce retard dans la publication de cette fic, un peu délaissée au profit de Grandeur et Déchéance saison III ... Si vous avez aimé, merci de me laisser une chtite review, vous savez combien je les aime ! A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Personne ne demanda à Mu comment il avait bien pu s'introduire dans les appartements privés du Palais sans avoir été remarqué de quiconque parmi la troupe toujours caquetante qui en faisait le siège. Les esprits étaient ailleurs, uniquement tournés vers le seul événement d'importance de la journée, à savoir un genou divin écorché.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois , et prit la tangente en direction du dispensaire, où tout ce que le Sanctuaire comptait d'éclopés battait de la semelle en attendant son retour, laissant Chryséis seule pour s'occuper officiellement dudit genou, et officieusement de Shaka.

- Voyons cette blessure, dit Chryséis en fouillant dans sa trousse de premiers soins à la recherche d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie et de bandages.

- Occupe-toi de Shaka d'abord. Saga m'a transpercé le cœur d'une flèche, Hilda de Polaris a essayé de me transformer en glaçon, Poséidon a voulu me noyer, et je t'épargne Lucifer et Eris, alors je crois que je peux survivre encore un petit moment, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Je vais t'attendre dans le salon à côté pendant que tu le soigneras.

- Comme vous voudrez, Majesté.

Ce fut vite fait. La fièvre était complètement tombée à présent, et les blessures que Shaka s'était infligées disparaissaient à vue d'œil. Bientôt , il n'en resterait pas trace. Chryséis installa son patient sur le flanc, dégagea la somptueuse chevelure dorée en la glissant par dessus une épaule et passa un baume sur les plaies pour accélérer encore leur cicatrisation. Shaka, toujours dans les bras de Morphée grâce au sédatif dont l'avait bourré Mu, ne broncha même pas. Dans son état normal, il allait sans dire qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu l'approcher …

- Je reviendrai en début d'après-midi, dit-elle à la princesse tout en désinfectant son genou et en le pansant. Je dois aller prêter main-forte à Maître Mu au dispensaire, il y a une épidémie de rougeole au village, il risque d'être débordé de patients. Pour ce qui est du chevalier de la Vierge, il devrait dormir encore quelques heures. Est-ce que ça ira ?

Saori sourit.

- Il risque de ne pas être de très bonne humeur en découvrant qu'il est ici, mais bon, je crois que je survivrai.

Sitôt la jeune femme partie, Saori piocha un livre dans sa bibliothèque et alla s'installer au chevet de Shaka. Le jeune chevalier dormait comme un bébé, confortablement installé dans les oreillers, sa chevelure répandue autour de lui en longs rubans dorés. Se penchant sur lui, elle dégagea avec douceur de son front une mèche collée par la chaleur et s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté de lui.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à maintenir longtemps son esprit concentré, et finit par le poser sur une table près d'elle.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme. Elle l'avait croisé bien des fois , sans vraiment le connaître. De tous ses chevaliers, il était sans doute le plus secret, le plus hermétique, ne fréquentant presque personne, ni villageois ni autre membre de la chevalerie, quel que soit son grade. D'où une réputation de hauteur, voire de mépris. Mais y avait-il seulement quelqu'un qui se soit un jour mis à sa place, essayé de comprendre sa position ?

Saori soupira. Elle, elle savait ce qu'il vivait. Demandez aux petites filles ce qu'elles rêvent d'être : elles vous répondront peut-être « une princesse « , mais être une déesse, jamais, au grand jamais.

Son grand-père …. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ait une enfance heureuse, presque normale. Lui avait compris quel poids immense serait un jour le sien. Etre parfait, en toutes circonstances, ne pas décevoir, jamais. Pas le droit d'avoir des défauts, d'être en colère, de faire des erreurs , sans risquer le terrible jugement de l'histoire…

Shaka n'avait pas eu la même chance. Né dans de mystérieuses circonstances dans un temple en Inde, il avait dès son plus jeune âge été vénéré, adulé comme un dieu qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité être. Derrière cette façade, personne n'avait deviné, ni même cherché l'enfant enfermé dans une solitude inimaginable. Pas étonnant dès lors, après des années passées dans ce corset mental, qu'il ne soit pas un champion de la communication ! Et voilà qu'on le lui reprochait ! Pauvre Shaka , comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, à part lui témoigner son amitié et son soutien, maintenant que le poids de cet autre lui-même était devenu tel qu'il se manifestait par de l'auto-mutilation. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce moment atroce où Saga, mentalement à bout après treize ans de possession, n'avait trouvé comme refuge que le suicide et était mort dans ses bras. Par précaution, pour éviter que Julian Solo n'en soit réduit à la même extrémité, à la demande de Sorrento, unique rescapé de la bataille des Sept Mers qui veillait sur le jeune homme comme sur son enfant, elle avait effacé ses souvenirs.

Dans son sommeil, Shaka bougea, et un des pans du drap glissa, dévoilant une chute de reins troublante. Pas besoin d'être nymphomane pour apprécier à sa juste valeur ce corps parfait, souple et délié, musclé sans paraître massif, et qui en aurait sûrement incité plus d'une à sauter immédiatement le rejoindre entre les draps, dieu vivant ou pas !

Rien qu'à y penser, Saori ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors qu'elle protégeait sa pudeur en remontant le drap jusqu'à la taille, il murmura dans son sommeil un mot.

Un seul.

Saori demeura un instant la main levée, étonnée. Puis elle comprit et eut un sourire à la fois attendri et attristé.

- Toi aussi tu en rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et réfléchit un instant .

Il y avait quelque chose de concret qu'elle pouvait faire pour Shaka .

S'assurant qu'il dormait toujours profondément, elle quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit dans son bureau. Décrochant le téléphone, elle composa un numéro au Japon.

- Pourrais-je parler au Directeur de la Police, s'il vous plaît ? De la part de la princesse Saori Kido …

A suivre ...

Petites nouvelles du front : dernier chapitre de Grandeur et Déchéance III en bouclage, publication un de ces quatre matins - je ne me risquerai pas toutefois à donner une date - et pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, j'enchaînerai avec la parution de " jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ", une fic sur julian et sorrento qui s'étalera sur vingt ans (de leur vie, pas de publication, n'ayez pas peur ... quoique ? ) et même davantage.

Chtites reviews ? merci !


	10. Chapter 10

Les jours suivants, la princesse les passa en compagnie de Shaka. Après un premier moment de confusion et d'embarras – un chevalier qui fréquente, bien qu'en tout bien tout honneur le lit de sa déesse, ça fait tout de même mauvais genre - , une sorte de complicité innée s'établit entre eux. Saori découvrit avec étonnement et ravissement un Shaka bien différent de celui qu'elle connaissait : intelligent ( mais elle n'en avait jamais douté ), d'une culture et d'un humanisme débordants. Et doté d'humour aussi , qui l'eût cru ?

Après plusieurs jours passés dans le calme du Palais, la petite souris qui avait mis toute la valetaille en émoi fit une nouvelle apparition aussi subite que fantomatique … et Shaka rentra officiellement d'Inde. Il vint présenter ses respects à sa déesse, accompagné des autres chevaliers d'or. Pour lui et la princesse, ce fut un moment jubilatoire de complicité partagée au travers de regards que les autres ne pouvaient soupçonner.

Ils décidèrent de continuer à se rencontrer en dehors des manifestations officielles pour échanger leurs états d'âme ou leurs points de vue sur tel ou tel sujet. Mais au su et au vu de tous, cette fois. Saori avait un peu peur que Shaka ne soit montré du doigt par les mauvaises langues du Sanctuaire – Milo en tête – mais il n'en fut rien. Tout se passa dans l'indifférence générale.

Le matin, avant que le soleil ne devienne trop fort, ils se rejoignaient à un petit temple à demi en ruines, perdu au milieu des oliviers et des buissons de lauriers-roses, où personne ne venait jamais. Le chant des cigales y emplissait l'air, et de là-haut, on avait une vue imprenable sur tout le Domaine, jusqu'à la mer que l'on apercevait tout au loin.

Deux semaines après le « retour « de Shaka, le chevalier de la Vierge eut la surprise de la voir déjà arrivée – d'ordinaire, c'était lui qui attendait qu'elle en ait fini avec la paperasse du matin.

- Tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui dit-elle après qu'il se fut installé à ses côtés sur les marches de marbre, sans cérémonie comme elle le lui avait demandé. C'est arrivé ce matin. Je voulais te le donner pour ton anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre !

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe d'assez grande dimension, à l'en-tête de la Préfecture de Police de Tokyo.

Il la regarda , surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre, et tu verras bien !

Il fit sauter le sceau d'un coup d'ongle, et plongea sa main à l'intérieur .

C'était un porte-folio de cuir, qu'il ouvrit. Il contenait un dessin, celui d'une très belle femme, vêtue à l'indienne d'un sari blanc. Ses yeux blonds et ses yeux clairs dénotaient de son appartenance à la minorité aryenne. Souriante, elle se tenait assise au bord d'un bassin de lotus en fleurs, ses longues mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, et derrière elle se devinait au milieu de feuillages la forme gracieuse d'un temple.

Il l'admira pendant un moment, puis se hasarda à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je te présente ta mère , Shaka.

Saori assista alors à une scène inédite : le stoïque et imperturbable chevalier de la Vierge devint pâle comme la mort, et ses longs doigts fins se crispèrent sur le porte-folio.

- Ma …. mère ?

- Oui.

Les prunelles bleu azur s'embuèrent de larmes trop longtemps contenues. Saori préféra le laisser seul et reprit le chemin du Palais d'un pas léger.

Il vint la retrouver au Palais plus tard, les yeux encore rouges et l'enveloppe serrée contre son cœur . Saori demanda aux serviteurs médusés par cette apparition de bien vouloir les laisser seuls, et le fit asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais rien d'elle, même pas son nom . Comment avez-vous fait ?

Disons que j'ai de bonnes relations avec la Police de Tokyo. L'inspecteur-chef qui était en charge du dossier quand j'ai porté plainte après qu'Ikki ait volé l'armure d'or du Sagittaire pendant le tournoi intergalactique est un ami. Je lui ai simplement demandé de me prêter les services d'un de ses hommes , spécialisé dans les portraits-robot. Il est allé sur place en Inde, dans le temple où tu es né, et a réussi à en établir un avec l'aide des moines qui avaient côtoyé ta mère. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre eux ont une bonne mémoire visuelle !

Shaka eut un petit rire de gorge qui trahissait sa nervosité. Il paraissait toujours très ému. Saori lui prit doucement la main, et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

- Ca va ?, s'enquit-elle.

- Oh, oui. Ca n'a jamais été aussi bien ! C'est juste que personne ne m'a jamais fait … ce genre de cadeau. Comment avez-vous su que je rêve d'elle, souvent, la nuit ?

Saori se pencha vers lui, et sur le ton de la confidence, lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu parles en dormant ….

Il rougit, encore mal à l'aise de s'être réveillé dans le lit de la princesse, puis sourit en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle aussi rêvait de connaître la sienne, dont elle ignorait tout.

Pour ne rien te cacher, poursuivit-elle, j'ai demandé une enquête plus poussée. Les policiers là-bas vont essayer de trouver d'autres indices sur ta mère. Peut-être as-tu de la famille, un père, des frères et sœurs. Je ne veux pas te donner de fausse joie : jusqu'ici, ça n'a rien donné. Essayer de faire la lumière sur des événements qui se sont déroulés il y a vingt ans de cela n'est pas facile, surtout si les témoins sont éparpillés comme c'est le cas, apparemment. Mais on ne risque rien à essayer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je comprends. Merci, en tout cas …

- Pas de quoi, je dois bien ça à mes chevaliers, après tout. Mais en échange, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu vas faire un effort pour avoir un minimum de relations avec d'autres personnes. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement seul, à te morfondre dans tes appartements !

- Ils ne veulent pas de moi, Majesté, lâcha-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son amertume.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas . Ton statut de réincarnation de Bouddha ne te donne pas que des devoirs, Shaka. Tu as aussi le droit d'avoir une vie un minimum normale. Regarde-moi : réincarnation d'Athéna ou pas, je fais enrager ce pauvre Mu qui est pourtant une crème d'homme, je me dispute avec Seiya pour un oui ou pour un non, je monte sur des guéridons pas toujours très stables …

- HEIN ?

Shaka la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Dans son esprit, il devait penser que le soleil de Grèce lui avait un peu trop tapé sur la tête. Mais elle n'en avait cure.

- Je dois repartir pour Tokyo demain pour présider le conseil d'administration de la Fondation Graude. Promets-moi que tu iras à la petite fête pour l'anniversaire d'Aiolia.

- D'accord, consentit-il, avec un peu d'appréhension. Mais je ne crois pas que je recevrai un carton d'invitation !

- Oh, que si !, s'exclama-t-elle, une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard.

A suivre ...

Le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine, peut-être en même temps que le premier de " Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare " ... ah, je vous gâte !


	11. Chapter 11

Déesse ou pas, c'était vraiment une plaie, cette fille.

Pendant trois jours, Milo ne décoléra pas : la princesse l'avait convoqué au Palais, juste avant de s'envoler pour le Japon. Et pour quoi faire ? Lui demander – ordonner était plus juste – d'inviter cet éteignoir de Shaka à la petite sauterie projetée pour l'anniversaire d'Aiolia. Quelle corvée ! Shaka n'était vraiment pas la personne idéale pour ce genre d'événements. A ses yeux de fêtard invétéré, le chevalier de la Vierge cumulait tous les défauts : non seulement il était à peu près aussi muet qu'une carpe, mais en plus de cela, lorsqu'il lui arrivait par hasard de desserrer les lèvres, il se montrait aussi gai qu'un journal économique. Et pire que tout pour le Scorpion, il était sobre comme un chameau. Personne au Sanctuaire ne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir vu boire un jour autre chose que de l'eau. De l'eau !

Bref , pour résumer le personnage en deux mots : un emmerdeur … Avec lui, la soirée promettait d'être d'un ennui mortel.

Milo se trompait complètement dans ses pronostics, et lui-même ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir. Sitôt arrivé, la Vierge se montra d'une sociabilité insoupçonnée jusqu'alors. Sa raideur et son manque d'expérience de la fiesta étaient perceptibles, mais il faisait un effort visible pour parler à tous et rire, même.

- Il lui arrive quoi ? Il a pris un coup de soleil ?, gloussa Milo à l'oreille de Mu.

Shaka, à quelques pas d'eux, semblait en grande conversation avec Chryséis qui buvait ses paroles.

- Arrête d'être si sévère avec lui, il n'est pas extraverti comme toi. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Des beaux parleurs dans ton genre, un seul suffit bien pour tout le Sanctuaire !, répliqua Mu avec une moue ironique.

A côté de lui, son inséparable ami Aldébaran se fendit d'un rire énorme, et flanqua dans le dos du chevalier du Scorpion une claque à lui décoller les poumons. Pour le coup, Milo, qui était en train de vider son verre, manqua de s'étouffer.

Seulement voilà : trois heures plus tard , le Bélier n'avait plus vraiment le même avis sur la question.

- Il faut faire quelque chose …, murmura Mu à l'intention d'Aldébaran. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça. Dieux du Ciel, il tient à peine debout !

Le Taureau jeta un regard en coin à l'opposé de la salle où se tenait Shaka. Celui-ci était en train de vider d'une main qui tremblait un énième verre, adossé au chambranle de la porte. Ses yeux étaient vagues et sans éclat, son teint livide malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité. Aldébaran était partagé entre la déception que lui causait le comportement d'ordinaire exemplaire de Shaka et l'inquiétude. Le chevalier de la Vierge était si peu habitué à boire qu'il risquait de basculer très vite vers un coma éthylique.

- J'y vais, dit Aldébaran à Mu.

Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci le retint par le bras.

- Non, attends.

Abdébaran fronça les sourcils en voyant Milo s'approcher de Shaka. De là où lui et le Bélier étaient, ils ne pouvaient entendre ce que le Scorpion disait, mais il semblait en colère. Ils le virent saisir le poignet de Shaka, et , le tordant suffisamment pour lui faire lâcher prise, lui arracher le verre des mains. Shaka n'opposa qu'une résistance de pure forme – il n'était pas de toute évidence en mesure de riposter. Milo déposa le verre sur une console près d'eux, et entraîna un Shaka vacillant dans une autre pièce. Après s'être assuré que personne n'avait prêté attention à la scène, Mu et Aldébaran les rejoignirent.

Shaka gisait à demi effondré sur une banquette, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais l'alcool l'entraînait par le fond, malgré Milo qui le secouait.

- Regardez-moi cet imbécile, s'exclama Milo hors de lui. A-t-on idée de boire autant !

Mu faillit lui répliquer qu'il pouvait citer pas mal d'occasions où lui avait bu bien davantage encore, mais il préféra se taire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Il se pencha sur Shaka et l'examina. Ses pupilles étaient certes dilatées et ses réflexes amoindris, mais son état ne présentait pas de danger réel. Il n'échapperait sans doute pas à une superbe gueule de bois qui le dissuaderait peut-être de renouveler l'expérience, c'était tout le mal qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter.

- A part le coucher, on ne peut pas grand-chose pour lui. Je vais le ramener à son Temple, décréta Mu.

Milo soupira.

- Laisse, je m'en charge. Reste ici avec Aldébaran et amusez-vous.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bah, soûl comme il est, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que je n'en aie pas le dessus. Allez, viens, mon vieux ! Un petit effort !

Sur la grande esplanade devant le Palais, il faisait nettement moins chaud qu'à l'intérieur et Milo fit asseoir Shaka quelques instants, espérant que l'air frais lui ferait du bien et dissiperait quelque peu les brumes alcooliques qui embrouillaient son cerveau.

- Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

Shaka hocha vaguement la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, ce qui n'avait aucun rapport avec une quelconque méditation, pour une fois.

- Eh bien, on n'est pas rendus …, fit Milo, peu convaincu.

Les premiers pas furent malaisés. Les jambes de Shaka se dérobaient à demi sous lui, si bien que Milo passa un de ses bras par dessus son épaule et le ceintura.

- Allez, fais un petit effort, sinon je vais être obligé de te hisser sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates, et alors là, ta réputation risque d'en prendre un sacré coup, déjà que tu as fait très fort ce soir !

Mais il devint rapidement évident que Shaka était incapable de descendre le grand escalier jusqu'à son temple.

- Ah, ce que tu ne m'auras pas fait faire ce soir …

Il le fit asseoir sur le muret qui délimitait le grand escalier, le tourna le dos, et , se glissant entre les cuisses de l'Indien, lui prit les jambes sous les genoux.

- Allez, sois gentil, passe tes bras autour de mon cou. Je n'ai pas envie de te traîner jusqu'à ton Temple comme un ours mort.

Shaka sembla trouver cette phrase d'une drôlerie irrésistible et se mit à glousser.

- Bon sang, tu tiens une de ces cuites !

Il parvint sans trop de mal à le hisser sur son dos, et entreprit la longue descente qui menait vers le Temple de la Vierge. Dans son cou, il sentait le souffle alcoolisé de Shaka, vraisemblablement à demi groggy. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que, à peine dépassé le Temple du Capricorne, l'Indien ne se mette à marmonner des mots indistincts et ne commence à se débattre.

- Arrête, espèce de crétin, tu vas tomber !

- …. mal au cœur …, fut la réponse.

Milo le reposa précipitamment à terre, et Shaka se rua vers un buisson qui bordait l'escalier. Ses jambes plièrent sous lui avant de l'atteindre, et il s'effondra à genoux.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça … Ca va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas. Soulevé par la nausée, Shaka se plia en deux et vomit. Voyant qu'il chancelait dangereusement, Milo le soutint par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber et de souiller par la même occasion son sari et ses longs cheveux qui traînaient jusqu'à terre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, la Vierge luttant pour reprendre ses esprits, et le Scorpion près de lui tel un ange gardien.

- Tu te sens mieux ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Drôle de question, réfléchit-il après coup. Pourquoi donc se faisait-il du souci pour lui ? Shaka ne se serait sûrement pas donné la peine d'en faire autant, hautain et détaché des passions humaines comme il l'était.

- Bon, je crois qu'il ne faut pas envisager de te ramener chez toi dans cet état. Direction : mon Temple ! Tu dormiras sur le canapé !

Shaka ne protesta pas.

Milo n'était pas un novice en matière de gueule de bois, et connaissait donc la marche à suivre en cas d'abus avéré d'alcool : aussitôt arrivé dans son Temple, il emmena Shaka à la salle de bains, et entreprit de le déshabiller. Malgré les protestations confuses de Shaka, ce fut relativement facile, le sari ne comportant ni boutons ni épingles. Une fois les plis libérés de la ceinture, le tissu s'ouvrit comme une fleur, dévoilant le corps longiligne de la Vierge. Milo se dévêtit à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, balbutia Shaka.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Il le fit se redresser, et le poussa sous la douche. Puis, saisissant le robinet, il l'ouvrit en grand. Shaka tenta de crier, mais le choc thermique le tétanisa, et il n'émit qu'un misérable glapissement. Quant à Milo, même s'il s'y attendait , il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents . L'eau était-elle réellement glacée, ou alors était-ce le contraste avec la chaleur du dehors qui donnait cette impression ?

- Hep, reste donc là !

Il retint Shaka qui tentait de fuir.

- Cinq minutes, et après je te promets de te laisser tranquille.

Il se débattit, et Milo le ceintura pour le maîtriser. L'Indien était trop confus pour opposer une réelle résistance, et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, se calma. L'eau se déversait en une lourde pluie sur eux, noyant la longue chevelure blonde et la plaquant en longues mèches lisses sur son corps. Vidé de ses forces, il avait fermé les yeux, et Milo le sentit qui grelottait contre lui. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si vulnérable et fragile. Et étrange sensation, son corps nu contre le sien ….

- Drôle de soirée, marmonna Milo. Si on m'avait dit que je finirais sous la douche avec celui-là … !

Il le soutint pour l'aider à sortir de la douche et l'enveloppa d'un peignoir, puis le fit passer dans le salon et s'asseoir sur un pouf. Shaka resta immobile, tête baissée, mais il semblait maîtriser son équilibre à présent. Toute brutale qu'elle était, la douche froide paraissait lui avoir fait le plus grand bien.

Milo retourna à la salle de bains le temps de se nouer un drap de bain autour de la taille et en revint avec une brosse et un sèche-cheveux.

- Occupons-nous tout de suite de cette tignasse, sinon ça sera indémêlable demain matin !

Il avait vu bien des fois Shaka prendre un bain aux thermes en même temps que lui, et savait quel soin scrupuleux il prenait de sa magnifique chevelure. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire d'en venir à bout, mais il y parvint. Il posa le sèche-cheveux et la brosse sur la table basse et recula de deux pas pour juger du résultat de ses efforts.

- Te voilà beau comme un dieu, commenta Milo en rigolant.

Shaka leva sur lui un regard troublé.

- Je te plais ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

Shaka se leva, et , sous les yeux incrédules de Milo, fit glisser le peignoir qui le vêtait. Complètement nu, il resta une seconde immobile, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, puis se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'allongea avec sa grâce habituelle.

- Viens, fit-il seulement d'une petite voix méconnaissable.

Milo ne pouvait en croire ses yeux : le divin , le hautain Shaka, qui s'offrait à lui, lascivement installé sur son canapé, yeux clos, sa tête renversée en arrière dévoilant une gorge délicate. Son regard suivit les courbes de son corps, d'une finesse et d'une perfection incroyables. Peu de personnes dans le monde, hommes ou femmes, devaient posséder une telle beauté. Emu malgré lui, Milo ravala avec difficulté sa salive. Shaka n'attendait tout de même pas de lui que …

- Bon, eh bien c'était ainsi, il allait en avoir le cœur net !

Il s'approcha du bel éphèbe, qui gardait les paupières baissées sur son regard azur. La respiration de l'Indien était fébrile, et ses longs cils tremblaient un peu. Pourtant, quand Milo s'agenouilla près de lui et écarta d'un doigt délicat une mèche d'or qui serpentait sur sa poitrine, il ne bougea pas. Pas plus qu'il ne le fit quand la main de Milo partit à la découverte de son corps. Mais lorsqu'il approcha de son entrejambe, il le sentit se tendre comme un arc, et, à l'affût du moindre signe, le vit qui serrait les dents. Il avait largement assez d'expérience pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire : Shaka, lui, n'en avait aucune, et ses caresses n'éveillaient aucun plaisir en lui. Seulement de la peur, lui qui n'avait peur de rien, pas même de l'enfer…

Il se releva, ramassa le peignoir abandonné sur le sol, et en couvrit Shaka.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi , lui dit-il doucement.

Shaka ouvrit les yeux, et ses lèvres se tordirent en un pli amer.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu préfères qu'on appelle ça un viol ou de la prostitution ?

La réaction de Shaka fut immédiate : il se redressa brusquement sur son séant, les yeux fous, avec l'intention de le gifler. Mais Milo fut plus rapide : esquivant le coup, il le lui retourna.

Shaka se figea, interdit, la main sur la joue, et ne répliqua pas. Soudain, il se replia sur lui-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, dissimulant son visage de ses longs cheveux.

Milo se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de frapper Shaka, ni maintenant ni jamais. Il avait agi par pur réflexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, hurla-t-il. Tu en es arrivé à brader ta virginité comme une vulgaire putain ! Tu as donc perdu toute dignité ?

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me traites comme tout le monde, alors ? Hein ? Réponds-moi !

- Et toi, dis-moi : qu'est ce que tu cherches ce soir, à te couvrir de ridicule ?

Deux yeux étincelants de larmes le transpercèrent.

- Je voulais juste avoir, pour un soir, rien que pour un soir, une vie normale. C'est trop demander ?

- Et qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

Shaka eut le rire hystérique d'un homme au bout du gouffre. Milo se remémora plus tard avoir vraiment commencé à ouvrir les yeux à ce moment-là. Il ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Ou alors peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais réellement vu ? Le rideau qui avait obscurci sa vue pendant des années se déchirait brusquement.

- Crois-tu qu'à un moment quelconque dans ma vie, j'aie eu le moindre choix ?, cria presque Shaka. On a fait de moi Bouddha, je ne voulais être que Shaka. Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu la vie d'un autre, joué un rôle. Pour ne pas décevoir, parce qu'on attendait tant de moi, trop ! Et ce rôle, je le tiendrai pour l'éternité… Même la mort ne me libérera pas de la malédiction d'être la réincarnation d'un dieu ! Sais-tu seulement la chance que tu as ? Toi, au moins, tu as le choix de ton destin ! Moi, je ne l'ai jamais eu, et je ne l'aurai jamais ! Alors à quoi bon vivre ?

Sa voix s'étrangla, les nerfs à bout. Des sanglots secs le saisirent, et il se recroquevilla comme une feuille morte à l'abri de la lourde nappe d'or de ses cheveux.

Milo, désemparé, resta un long moment sans pouvoir rien répondre, la gorge nouée. Ce n'était pas de la gêne, c'est bien au delà. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, entre la révolte et l'amertume. Et surtout un profond dégoût de lui-même. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait dénigré Shaka, s'était moqué de lui au su et au vu de tout le monde, inconscient du mal qu'il lui faisait ! La tête lui tournait, il ferma les yeux.

- Oh Athéna, comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ?, murmura-t-il.

Derrière ses paupières closes lui parvenait le bruit des sanglots de Shaka. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi, à l'abri de cette détresse qu'il n'avait même pas soupçonnée, bien au chaud dans ses certitudes, et continuer à ignorer la solitude et la souffrance de celui qui était pourtant son frère d'armes depuis plus de dix ans. Il ne le put pas. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, reprit le peignoir et en couvrit les épaules de la Vierge. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main se posa sur la soie blonde de ses cheveux , s'imprégnant de sa douceur et de sa chaleur, glissa sur une épaule. Instinctivement, il le ramena contre sa poitrine, en lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement.

- Je suis tellement désolé , Shaka, si tu savais. Tout ce mal que je t'ai fait, puisses-tu me le pardonner un jour …. mais je ne le mérite pas !

Il le berça contre lui comme un enfant, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots qui secouaient Shaka s'apaisent. A aucun moment, il ne chercha à échapper à son étreinte. Son corps se relâcha petit à petit. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule, et Milo sentait la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau.

- Dors, mon pauvre Shaka. Je voudrais tant pouvoir réparer mes erreurs … Je ne peux pas échanger mon destin avec le tien, mais je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Plus jamais tu ne seras seul, je te le promets …

Il le sentit qui bougeait un peu contre lui.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Shaka s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

FIN

Deux fics bouclées en peu de temps, ohohoh, ça ne me ressemble pas. Par contre, un truc dans lequel je persévère, c'est que j'aime vos reviews, alors ne vous gênez pas ! merci d'avanxe et à bientôt sur mes autres fics ...


End file.
